


Бессонница

by dont_ever_change



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_ever_change/pseuds/dont_ever_change
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты не спишь, – это не вопрос, просто констатация факта. Его партнер оборачивается, держа в руках белую чашку кофе.<br/>– И тебе доброго утра. Не могу уснуть на чужом месте.<br/>– Значит, наша новая квартира для тебя чужое место?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

Проснувшись посреди ночи, Кагами понимает, что в кровати он совершенно один. Подушка рядом все еще хранит следы другого человека, но в остальном ничто не указывает на его присутствие. С неохотой вылезая из-под толстого одеяла, Кагами босиком идет на кухню. Поеживаясь от холода, он смотрит на электронные часы, светящиеся зеленым в темноте: половина пятого.  
С кухни доносится аромат кофе, и Тайга не торопится, зная, что все равно найдет его.  
  
– Ты не спишь, – это не вопрос, просто констатация факта. Его партнер оборачивается, держа в руках белую чашку кофе.  
  
– И тебе доброго утра. Не могу уснуть на чужом месте.  
  
– Значит, наша новая квартира для тебя чужое место? – Кагами приподнимает бровь.  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – пожимает плечами, делает последний глоток и ставит пустую чашку на стол.  
  
Судя по всему, Аомине совсем не мерзнет, хоть и сидит в одних трусах. От неяркого света маленькой лампы он кажется странно домашним; густые ресницы отбрасывают забавную тень на щеки, и Кагами улыбается, не скрывая своих эмоций.  
  
– Что? – хмурится Аомине, бочком продвигаясь к выходу. Кагами шагает, вставая у него на пути.  
  
– Иди сюда, – Кагами протягивает ему обе руки и обнимает – тепло, долго, без особой цели. Сонный мозг помогает ему не думать о возможной насмешке, о том, как необычно это выглядело бы при свете дня. Он счастливо жмурится, чувствуя, как крепкие руки обнимают его в ответ,  
скользят вниз по спине  
и сжимают задницу.  
  
Конечно. Мог бы и догадаться. Аомине берет его голову обеими ладонями и целует – лениво, медленно.  
  
– Пойдем, – говорит он, облизнув напоследок губы, и тянет Кагами за руку назад в спальню.  
  
Подойдя к кровати, Тайга тянется к нему за очередным поцелуем, но Дайки лишь улыбается, ложится, прижимает Кагами к себе и накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
  
– Давай просто поспим, – говорит Аомине и тихо смеется, в темноте слыша, как Кагами останавливается на полувдохе, осознав его слова.  
  
Дайки разворачивает его к себе спиной и обнимает, шепчет в затылок что-то бессмысленное, а потом почти сразу засыпает, согревая их обоих. Кагами долго лежит, чувствуя, как тяжелая рука во сне продолжает инстинктивно обнимать его тело, и пытается переварить внезапно снизошедшее на него осознание: с этого момента они не только трахаются друг с другом.  
  
Кажется, теперь они действительно _вместе._


End file.
